


评《漫兴》

by wanglegewang



Category: comment - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanglegewang/pseuds/wanglegewang
Kudos: 1





	评《漫兴》

评《漫兴》有删节

以我的水平，没资格指点他人，这点自知之明我还是有的。接下来的所有观点，都是我极不成熟的个人意见，请带着脑子观看。

我之所以评《漫兴》不是因为它是我认为羊羊羊写得最好的作品。若论个人的偏好，我喜欢《东墙》，我爱看美好事物的破碎，这是悲剧自有的魅力。若撇去个人便好，我最喜欢《定风波》和《白鸥》，后者也是我第一篇留评的文。我之前没有留评的习惯，娱乐只求一时之快，与生活离得愈远愈好，走心的可能性很小。如果不是为了满足性（xing）癖，我不可能来看圈文，或者写圈文。（是米兰昆德拉不好看吗，还是卡尔维诺失去了魅力，博尔赫斯的短篇都看完了吗。。。）更不要说，圈（quan）文大量与体（ti）罚、训（xun）诫、对human权的践（jian）踏、传输过于简单的善（shan）恶（e）观等内容，都是我非常厌（yan）恶的，甚至可以用憎恨这个词。而且网络时代，躲在匿（ni）名的后面，不需要审（sheng）慎自己的言论。没有阅历，没有思考，只是处于一时兴起随手挥洒的作品，不论是在哪个圈子里，都是不值得人去看的，恰恰是网络上的大多数。而这两篇不同，虽然没有明确的时间地点，也可以感受到与我们所处时代非常接近，能感受到和过去千丝万缕的联系。对个人和历史的反思，对人生的思考，这些只有静下心来才能写，才能读的东西，我在这两篇文中看到了，所以我留下并非吹彩虹屁的评论。另一个原因，有点巧合。当时我正在写一篇圈外的文，因为主题的相似，受益于《定风波》，也正是这个契机，认识了咩咩。

虽然我粗制滥造了许多古风的文，但事实上我几乎不看古风的文，我写到现在，还是那句话，我不会写拍戏，也不会写古风。（既然枫兄想看我凑凑字数，我来说一些关于我的废话。）我先解释一下，不会不代表不写。之所以不会是因为拍戏需要大量细腻的描写，要把疼（teng）痛写出花儿来，事实上，我对疼（teng）痛并没有多深的感触，尤其是写得多了，觉得文字和情节的同质化非常严重。倒不是认为没有什么可写的，是我不会而已，希望后继者能用他/她的文字来震撼我。至于古风，我是对中国古代小说知之甚少，我对古文的理解仅限于士大夫的文章，我又是主张一个时代当有一个时代之文学的人，作些拟古的文字，难道是烧给亡（wang）人看得吗？虽然我可以欣赏那些古(gu)久事物的精制美好，但那些事物与我无关，况且我并不憧憬古代的中国，我倾佩前人的智慧，也就仅此而已（再说下去恐怕又要批(pi)判，就此打住）。因为不看古风，自然不懂得写。这一点，咩咩也在我的文中看出，我只是借个架空的背景，用一句俗话说，挂羊头卖狗肉而已。

古风我已经持了反对态度，我觉得不太需要再表明自己对于修仙题材的立场。武侠和修仙的设定上下的功夫其实是有点矛盾的，作者完善作品世界观是为了让发生的事合乎道理，为人所信，可一个本身就虚(xu)构的世界只有傻(sha)子才会相信，何必自己制造绳索，瑰意琦行才应当是它的魅力。不过，那些奇幻仙境美则美矣，只是太过虚幻了。但是就和《冰雪奇缘1》中那冰雪城堡平地而起时，产生的视觉冲击一样，无不感到震撼，我亦同。虽不是我提倡的东西，但我肯定其魅力。山水草木之奇景，若不配合着人物高洁的情操品行，则不过是错彩镂金的死物。所以接下来说一说人物，我知道漫兴的人物各有特色，许多主要角色都受到读者的喜爱。而对于一个庸俗到喜欢邪魅狂狷（捂脸）角色的人，而漫兴中的角色实在是不够狂拽酷炫。且主角，苏柳絮实在是非(fei)典型主角，我偏爱愚(yu)蠢的理(li)想主义者，主角的做事为在我这里不算很讨喜，但有一个显著的优点，那是真的聪明。很多不那么聪明的作者，其实也是写不出聪明的角色的，哪怕他/她拼命想立下这个人设，也无济于事。举个例子，一个人能用智商吊打反派，人情练达，纵横六国，被誉为天下第一大聪明，却不能做到进退得宜，私下里行为表现和三岁孩童一般幼(you)稚，常因为吃饭穿衣不能自理而挨(ai)打，难道不可笑吗？

如今洋洋洒洒三大段，都在说我没那么喜欢《漫兴》的原因，那又为什么要写评呢？因为不论是遣词用句，还是情节人物设计，都能看出作者的用心。全文看下来，最后几章的场面描写我认为写的比之前还好。每个人的写作风格不同，作者的文字风格有一种独特的魅力（这点我在评《东墙》时好像说过了，不再赘述）。且华丽的文字若是托起的是空洞的内容，则不过是食之无味弃之可惜的东西。作者恰好避开了这一点，反而在内容情节安排上多有用心，二者相辅相成，方为佳作。正如我在《明月夜》后记里面提到的“我曾劝咩咩说，我觉得读者会辜负咩咩如此认真的用心。现在我想说，用心如果是对着自己的，不求回报，永远不会被辜负。用心大概本就不会被辜负。”我能看出作者在文章背后下的功夫，制造出修仙文独有的陌生感，带给读者新奇的感受。创作不应该是随手挥洒，很多人看起来轻易的词句情节人物性格安排，不知费了作者的时间和用心几许。我非常敬佩这种态度，不论是处事还是写文，都当如此。我虽然学识尚浅，倒也不是懒于读书，敢动笔，到底是心中有些想法和执念。接下来闭关，也不是懒得写文或者没有时间写文，而是需要有时间来沉淀。

接下来说回作品本身。

《漫兴》题取于杜甫，有随手所写，不求写尽之意。漫兴有许多地方和传统小说不同。传统往往要设置一个大boss，剧情的结束往往是攻克了难关，或者是打倒了幕后黑手，终结全文。而漫兴，女主一路到也遇到过坎坷，也经历过险境，只是文中少有大奸大恶的反派，多的只是各色各样的人，其中还不乏高洁之士。到结局时，我也没有故事终结之感，天地仍旧孕育着万物，草木随着四时茂盛枯萎，人生老病死，或是羽化登仙，世间本就如此。这让我想起了红楼梦，但又觉得不一样，漫兴的情节更紧凑，是不同的风格。一般小说，世界观是为了主角而设的，只因主角的行动世界才有了意义。漫兴将许多属于主角的意义，匀给了配角，这是漫兴的魅力。我看了他人的评，有很多人评其中角色，大约都是基于此。而我这个人的趣味不是寻求人的高尚一面，而更想探寻人低劣卑怯的那一面，所以我眼中没有圣人，只是犹豫痛苦的人而已。我乐赏众芳芜秽、美人迟暮，希望从那片触目惊心中搏出一点点生机。也可能是由于没有狂拽酷炫（捂脸)…综上，我对于其中人物更多的是理解，而不是共情，所以也不多叙述。柳絮虽有算计却不卑劣，沈清风潇洒却未顿入虚无，段明月迂而不腐，赵师姐性真却不愚钝，大约都是这世上顶好的人，都可以用朗朗如明月入怀来形容其人格风貌。

文中讨论的许多问题，有关公平，有关低微与尊贵，有关谋算与大道等等，是我很喜欢的，也是我觉得《漫兴》最可读之处。例如，赵师姐的婚姻，何尝不是在讨论女子出路的选择，而且作者有足够的见识和胸怀来对这些观点发表自己的意见。作者的见解独到，我也不多作赘述，虽然这才是我最喜欢漫兴的地方（若是我将其中每个问题都领出来发表一通自己的拙见，大约就能满足枫兄看一万字的愿望…）。

总的来看，就此篇我唯一看过的修仙文而言，通篇来说，上触仙气下沾俗气。虽然修仙问道应该是道家的事，但人物从中处事亦有儒家的世俗。但小说想表现的究竟是仙人之神风飘然，还是如乱麻般纷扰的世俗中人的选择。我尝试自己找一下答案。  
王弼曾说过这样一句话，圣人茂于人者，神明也；同于人者，五情也。意思是，圣人强于常人之处在于智慧，而情感是与常人无异的。所以虽为修仙，其实也难脱俗物。作者正是通过描绘常人的五情哀乐，得失取舍，表现出超脱之人的神明茂如。

最后，唯一也称不上不足之处的一点是，作者用字洗练，但有些剧情不明示，部分读者还是不敢确定自己对剧情的理解。也许有些人在仙境般的文字中迷了路，可能是这篇文最初冷门的原因。

写了这么些字，大多是泛泛之谈，作品真正的魅力要自己去看才能了解。尤其是我这样一个记性差的读者，水平有限，也只能做到泛泛而谈。


End file.
